The Ranch
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: Edward na his siblings are bad news so Esme and Carlisle send them to live at a ranch. This is where they meet the beautiful contry girl Bella. Will sparks fly between Bella and Edward or are they just too different? Read and find out. UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. Chapter 1

E POV

"Are we there yet" Whined Alice for the millionth time.

My dad sighed. "Not yet" he said in an annoyed tone.

My name is Edward Cullen and my siblings are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Alice, Emmett and I are related and so are Rosalie and Jasper. It might sound weird but Alice and Jasper date and so do Emmett and Rosalie. But who the fuck cares it's their business who they want to date. I live in forks and my siblings and I own that town. No one dares saying no to us. Today my father said that he is going to take us to the new mall in Seattle. It's got everything you could ever want. Rosalie and Alice are going shopping, Emmett and Jasper are going to get another tattoo and I'm going to get another piecing and a tattoo on my left shoulder. It's been about a month since I got my last ink.

I looked out the window and didn't recognise the landscape at all. "Dad are you sure you took the right road" I said. My dad sighed again "OK since we are nearly there I might as well tell you" He said turning to Esme and holding her hand. "We are sending all of you to go live on a ranch to learn some respect" The car was silent before everyone started shouting.

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY I'M STAYING AT A SKINKY RANCH DO YOU KNOW HOW THEY DRESS –Alice

"YEA I AGREE WITH ALICE. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME – Rosalie

"THEY PROBALY DON'T EVEN HAVE T.V THERE" – Emmett

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A TATTOO THERE" – Jasper

"ALL THE CHICKS THERE ARE FUGLY AS" – Edward

"That is enough" Yelled Carlisle. We all quietened down. "There is no discussing it you will all go there and stay there for five months" Said Esme. We all turned toAlice. If we didn't want to do something we all knew that Alice could get us out of it with her puppy eyes. "But daddy we will miss you so much" Alice said in a sugar sweet tone. "We will miss you too honey but it's for the best." Said Esme "But-"Alice started but she was cut off. "There is nothing you can say to get you out of this Alice. You are going and that is final" Said Carlisle in a stern voice. Alice pouted and snuggled into Jaspers side.

"We're here" announced Esme 20 minutes later. We all looked out our windows to see a big red ranch next to it was a small two story house it was light blue with a white roof. The car that was parked next to it was an old Chevy truck that was a old red colour. I kept looking around and guess what I saw. Land, Land, Land, Land and more Land. On this land I could only see one type of animal. Horses. All kinds of them. Some were running around and some were grazing. Esme and Carlisle got out of the car and we followed them. Carlisle and Esme walked up the path and were met by a man that looked around late 30's or early 40's. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" said the man. "Oh please call me Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. You must be Charlie" said Esme

"Why yes I am. Pleasure to meet you ma'am, sir" Said Charlie nodding his head at them. "And these must be your kids" He said looking at us. "Yes this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward"Carlisle introduced us. We all grunted hello none of us wanting to be here. Esme gave us all a stern look before turning back to Charlie. "Thank you so much for looking after them on such short notice" Said Esme. "Oh it won't be me looking after them little lady it will be my pride and joy Isabella" said Charlie. I could hear the pride in his voice.

"Isabella?" Said Carlisle and Esme at the same time in confusion

"Oh yes my daughter just turned 17 a few days ago. Do not worry she is as responsible as I am maybe even more. Esme,Carlisle you can't get them to behave how do you think I will. I am an adult meaning the enemy. Isabella will set them right. Now she should be here in a few minutes" Said Charlie looking around. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and shrugged. Ha another teen is going to look after us. Like she could get us to behave. Bet she has freckles and zits the size of my fucking head. –Shudder-. "Oh there she is" said Charlie pointing into the distance.

I turned to see where he was pointing and saw a girl riding a horse. I couldn't see her that well but she was coming towards us. When the horse reached the gate it jumped over it. My siblings and I jumped back as it came to a stop next to Charlie. I looked up to see the girls face and was surprised at what I saw.

This girl had mahogany hair that was tied into a pony tale, her eyes were deep chocolate and her body was just sexy as fuck, she had curves in all the right places, her lips were full and a rosy colour but the best bit was her tits I would say C cup maybe even D. Dam.

"Howdy" she said. She got off her horse smoothly and landed on her two feet. I could now see what she was wearing; she wore a blue and white checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up, faded jean, riding boots, she wore a bit a blue eye shadow and she also wore a cowboy hat. I wonder if her father would mind if I fucked her right there.

"So yawl the people that I will be teaching" she said inspecting us.

"They sure are darling now why don't you all introduce yourselves while I talk with Esme and Carlisle" Said Charlie leading my parents into the house.

"All right so I'm Bella do not call me Isabella unless you want your ass kicked and I will be looking after your sorry asses until your parents come and get you. Any questions" She said looking at all of us. We all looked at each other. I sighed. "I'm Edward and these are my siblings Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and no we dont have any questions" They all nodded their head at their name. "Hey Bella I'm Alice Omg we are going to be great friends. But could you maybe not be hard on us you know. But we have to go shopping-"Alice started babbling on. "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa. You talk too much" Said Bella. "And no I wont easy on you and no we are not going shopping and I will only be friends with you if you don't act like a spoilt brat" Said Bella rather harshly.

Alice flinched back and Rosalie glared at her. "So what are you just going to make us scoop up shit all day? Do you really think that's going to make us behave?" snapped Rosalie.

"Well shovelling shit is going to be part of it. But while you are here you are going to learn many things, you will learn respect, how to care for something else not just you and you will learn how to survive without all your electrical stuff" Bella said pacing in front of us.

"And how are you going to make us do that?" asked Emmett

"You are going to tame, train and look after a wild horse" Bella said smirking at us

We all looked at her in shock. "You're kidding right? We know nothing about horses for crying out loud" said Alice. "I am not kidding you darling now come we have already got your horses ready" Bella said turning around with her horse and leading us to a gate. Bella pointed into the distance to five horses.

"Now they have no names or anything so you will name them look after them tame them ride them everything. But we have selected the ones you will be looking after. There are 4 boys and 1 girl. Now Alice You see that black one far in the back that will be your horse" Bella said pointing to one of them. Alice turned to see where she pointed. I swear I saw a slight smile on her face.

"Jasper you one is the multi coloured one in the far right"

"Emmett yours is the chestnut one in the middle"

"Rosalie yours is the white one next to Alice's horse"

"And lastly Edward yours is that gorgeous girl running around" She said pointing to a chocolate brown horse that was running full speed around the paddock. I had to say she was rather beautiful. Then something sunk in. I whirled around to face Bella.

"Did you say she?" I asked.

Bella turned to face me "Yes Edward I did. It is a perfect fit. You are a ladies man that loves gorgeous woman and now you got one and trust me she is a wild one" she said winking at me. Emmett burst out laughing and I glared at him.

"Now first task is for you to catch your horse and trust me it won't be easy" Bella said handing us some sort of muzzle. "What's this?" I asked holding it up. Bella laughed lightly "It's called a halter you put it over the horses faces and just tighten this scraps" She said pointing to one the clips" We still all stared at her confused. Bella sighed "Here I will show you" She said walking up to her horse. This horse was black just like Alice's but it was huge. "Everyone this is midnight. He is such a good boy" Bella said stroking the horse's neck. "Now with the halter just slid it over the nose and over the ears and fasten it at the back like so" She said showing us how it was done.

"Now go get your horses and meet me here when you're done" Bella said shooing us away. "What makes you think we are actually going to do this" snapped Rosalie. Bella turned to her smiling. "Because you are going to be so bored here that you would choose the tough work over the boredom. If you haven't noticed you have no service on your phones here. The TV is locked away in a safe place that you can't find and the only music here is country music. So what will it be?" Said Bella still smiling. "I choose Boredom" Rosalie said stubbornly brushing past Bella. We all followed her. I heard Bella laugh. I turned around to see her getting on her horse and riding away through the paddock.

* * *

><p><strong>SEE ALL HORSES AND OUTFITS ON PROFILE :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

E POV

Ugh I'm so fucking bored! I have been here for an hour now I'm pretty sure. Where is here you may ask. In the middle of the fucking yard. I thought back to how I got here.

_Flashback_

_"Okay we are leaving now. Behave" said Mum kissing us all on the forehead. We watched them get into their car and drive away. We all started to head towards the front door when Charlie stepped in front of us. _

_"What the hell old man?" hissed Rosalie._

_"You are not aloud to enter this house until you do what Bella has asked of you. If you still choose not to listen you will be out here all night." Charlie said sternly._

_Rosalie glared at him before turning on her heal and walking into the middle of the yard. She sat down and looked at the sky. Emmett went to sit next to her. Soon enough we were all sitting in the middle of the yard just looking at the cloud._

_End of flashback _

Time was laughing at me.

I looked at my watch. We have been here for a whole hour and a half. I sighed.

"Hey Emmett" said Jasper breaking the silence.

"What?" said Emmett.

"I bet I can catch my horse before you" challenged Jasper smirking at Emmett.

"You on" said Emmett.

They got up and ran towards the paddock.

The girls stared after them. After a moment the three of us followed them.

When we reached the gate I saw the funniest thing.

Emmett was running as fast as he could towards his horse. But when he just reached it the horse would run all the way to the other side of the paddock.

I looked over at Jasper and saw that he had cornered his. He took small slow steps towards it. When he was about three steps away from it, the horse sidestepped him and ran right past him. Jasper tried and failed to make a quick grab for him. I cracked up laughing I had tears in my eyes. Jasper and Emmett heard me. They narrowed their eyes at me.

"Well you can't do any better" Emmett called out to me.

I smirked at him. I jumped the fence.

"Watch and learn." I said making my way towards my horse.

She was grazing quietly. I took long confident strides towards her; she must have heard me because she looked up at me.

Every step I took towards her she took a step back. I held out my hand, I slowed my pace a tiny bit; her big brown eyes bore into my studying me. I wasn't looking her I saw going; I walked right into a fallen branch from a free and stumbled towards her. This gave her a fright. She took off running towards the other horses. I growled. I heard Jasper and Emmett howling with laughter. I turned and glared at them.

"Told you" they said at the same time.

All afternoon Jasper, Emmett and I were trying to catch these dam animals but they are just so fucking fast.

Every time we got close to one of them they would just run off in the opposite direction.

Emmett got fed up after a while he made a dive for his horse but it dodged him causing Emmett to fall face first into the ground.

I heard the girls laughing I turned to look at them and found that Bella had joined them. Bella was leaning against the gate and was chewing on some hay.

I walked up to them.

"Why don't you girls try get your horses" I asked Alice and Rosalie.

"Well I don't really want to get my new shoes dirty" Alice said pointing to her high heels.

"Yeah plus I don't think these shoes are really the best for running after horses" laughed Rosalie.

"Is that the only reason why you won't go after your horses then" asked Bella looking at them.

"Pretty much" Alice said shrugging.

"I will be right back" Bella said.

Bella turned and jumped over the gate running towards the house.

Five minutes later Bella came back holding two pairs of sneakers.

"Put these on and get your butts moving" she said throwing them in front of Alice and Rosalie.

They eyed the shoes with disgust. "If you don't get your horse before sundown you will be sleeping outside on the cold ground. And oh did I mention there are wolves around here" Bella said.

This got them moving. Rosalie and Alice quickly took off their high heels and put on the sneakers. The climbed over the fence and walked into the paddock. "Ew ew ew ew ew" Alice said trying to sidestep all the horse shit.

"Get over it Alice" I said to her.

She glared at me but kept quiet. We all started to run after our horses again.

After twenty minutes I had a major stitch.

I went to the gate that Bella was sitting on a collapsed.

I leaned against it trying to catch my breath.

After a while a chorus of "oofs' were sounded around me telling me that my siblings had come sit next to me.

"Have you every thought of another way to catch them?" asked Bella.

I looked up at her to see her looking down at us.

"Like what?" I asked. Bella shrugged.

"Figure it out" she said looking out towards the horses.

I looked over to them as well. They were all grazing happily.

A different way to capture them. Hmm. Then it came to me.

I got onto my knees and picked a handful of grass. I slowly made my way over to my horse, grass and halter in hand. When I got close to her I held out my hand that had the grass in it. She looked at it curiously. I stopped a few meters away from her. She sniffed at it. She took slow careful steps towards me. Her mouth was just inches away from my hand. She came a bit closer. When she reached me she ate the grass out of my hand. While she was eating I pulled the halter over her head and fastened it. I smiled to myself.

I finally did it. I led her over to Bella where she was waiting for me.

"Congrats" she said. "Umm thanks. What do I do now?" I asked. "Name her" Bella said. I looked at my horse. She was tugging against my hand trying to make me let go. I held onto her more tightly.

"I'm going to name her… Freesia or Free for short" I said looking at my horse that was still struggling against me.

"Pretty name" whispered Bella. I nodded.

She didn't know that I had named my horse after her. Bella had a lovely smell like freesia and strawberries. "Put her in the stable for tonight, it's the first step to taming her, she might not like it but she needs to learn how to get used to it." Bella said. I nodded again and led Freesia towards the stables. Getting her into one the pens wasn't easy she kept struggling and resisting but after a while I had finally gotten her in. she made noises of protesting she neighed and made angry snorting noises.

After a while I went back outside to check on my siblings. By now they had all captured their horses and were leading them into the stables. Emmett's horse was the funniest it kept pulling Emmett back and it kept walking backwards swaying its head side to side. I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up" Emmett mumbled as he walked past me with an angry horse trailing behind me. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie's horses were also protesting but wasn't as bad as Emmett's.

When they had all their horses in a pen they came back outside.

It was dark now and we only knew where we were going because Bella was standing in front of us with a torch.

"Well congrats it took you a while but you finally got them" she said. "Come on I will show you your rooms" she said. "Isn't your house a bit small for spare rooms?" I asked. "You will be staying in a separate house, Charlie had it built it for guests" she said. She led us behind the blue house. A few steps later we came to a door. She unlocked it and led us inside. She flicked on the lights and I looked around.

It was a small house. The lounge had two cream coloured couches, a book shelf and table there was a small kitchen with a stove, fridge and a sink in the middle of the kitchen was a dining table. She led us up stairs, there were two doors.

"Alice and Rosalie you will be staying in this room" she said pointing to the first door

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper you will be staying in the room" she said opening the door.

Inside there was one bunk bed and one single bed, there was a bedside table a bookshelf and an old desk, on the desk there was a radio.

"Well good night" Bella said walking out of the room.

We stood there for a while taking it in. I heard the front door close.

"I get single bed" I shouted jumping on the bed.

"Fine. I GET TOP BUNK" Yelled Emmett climbing up to the top bunk.

"Fuck you guys" mumbled Jasper lying down on his bottom bunk. If they think this place will change me they are so wrong. I will pretend to change but when I get home I will be the same guy I was. You can count on that.

I turned off the light and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

E POV

I woke up to the annoying sounds of a farm. I hoped it was all a terrible nightmare but I guess it wasn't. I stretched and sat up in my bed. Jasper and Emmett weren't up yet. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked up to the two of them and shouted.

"Hey get up".

When I yelled at them they both shot up in theirs bed.

"Dude I saw having a good dream" grumbled Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lets go get breakfast" I said walking out of the room.

At the word breakfast they both followed me quickly. When I got downstairs Rosalie and Alice were already sitting around the table.

"Where's the food?" I asked.

They shrugged. "We have been down here for nearly an hour waiting for it" Alice said.

"Hmm" I said.

"Come on lets go see Bella" I said. I walked out of the house and knocked on Bella's door. Charlie opened.

"Is Bella here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She would be out in the barn somewhere. If you want to see Bells in the morning you're going to have to get up around four am" he said closing the door.

My jaw dropped. Four fucking AM!

"Come on" mumbled Alice walking towards the barn. When we go to the big red barn I heard the radio on. I didn't recognize the song that was on it but it went like this.

(Picture to burn by Taylor Swift)

State the obvious  
>I didn?t get my perfect fantasy<br>I realized you love yourself  
>More that you could ever love me<p>

So go and tell your friends  
>That I?m obsessive and crazy<br>That?s fine, I?ll tell mine  
>You?re gay and by the way<p>

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You?re a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who?s really bad at lying<p>

So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I?m concerned  
>You?re just another picture to burn<p>

There?s no time for tears  
>I?m just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There?s nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<p>

And if you come around  
>Saying sorry to me<br>My daddy?s going to show you  
>How sorry you?ll be<p>

?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You?re a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who?s really bad at lying<p>

And so watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I?m concerned  
>You?re just another picture to burn<p>

And if you?re missing me  
>You better keep it to yourself<br>?Cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health<p>

?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You?re a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who?s really bad at lying<p>

So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>In case you haven?t heard  
>I really, really hate that<p>

Stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You?re a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who?s really bad at lying<p>

So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I?m concerned  
>You?re just another picture to burn<p>

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
>Just another picture to burn<br>Baby burn

I looked around the barn and found Bella sitting on a bucket humming to the song. She was sitting next to a horse. In her hand was some sort of pick and she was scraping dirt of the horse's hooves. I cleared my throat loudly. She looked around and saw the five of us standing there.

"Well good morning sleepy heads" she said brightly.

How can someone that gets up at four in the morning be this happy?

"Yawl look like you got something to ask me" she said getting up and brushed her hands on her jeans.

"Yea where's breakfast?" asked Emmett. Bella raised an eyebrow at him. Then realisation crossed her face.

"Oh I forgot I haven't told you how to get breakfast. Each morning you will go out and get some eggs the chicken pen go back to your house cook it and eat it. And if you want there is an apple tree right over there. Charlie does have some bacon in the fridge but he hardly shares" she said shrugging.

My eyes widened. She expected us to get up early in the morning and actually go looking for our food.

"There is no way I'm doing that" shouted Rosalie.

"Then you shall starve. It's really not my problem" Bella said getting out a brush and started brushing the horse.

"Now if you don't want to get your own food you can get started with your horses already" she said. My stomach growled.

I sighed in defeat.

"Where's the chicken pen?" I asked.

"Right over there" Bella said pointing out towards the paddock.

"Be back here in half an hour" she said turning her attention back to the horse.

I turned and walked out of the barn towards the chicken pen. My siblings followed me. When I got there I looked inside. In the pen were nests and in the nests were some eggs. I quickly grabbed about ten eggs and go out of there quickly. I gave each of them two eggs each to carry. When we got back to our little house we cooked them. Emmett ended up burning his but still ate them. I found it pretty gross.

Rosalie kept swearing and going on about how she never needed to cook her own food before and why should she start now. I agreed with her. I got off the table when I finished my food. I was going to go have a word with Bella. I walked back to the barn and once again looked around. This time I found Bella polishing her saddle. She heard me come in and turned her head.

"Howdy Edward what can I do for you" she said. I deicide to use my charm on her.

"I was just thinking that my family and I don't really know how to cook. Plus we are going to be looking after a horse I think we shouldn't have to fuss about getting food" I said smiling my smile at her.

This smile made every girl in town melt. I just knew it was going to work on her too. She seemed a bit dazed. It was working. But then she just shook her head and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Suck it up" was all she said before turning back to her polishing.

I was shocked to say the least. I walked up behind me and put my hands on her thighs.

"Please Bella do this for us" I whispered in her ear.

"Flirting will get you no where Edward" she said turning her head to me and smirked.

"Not that I mind you trying" she said.

Her breath washed over my face and I nearly passed out. It smelt so good.

"Now if you're done dazzling me, you can go tend to your horse" she said. I groaned.

"I don't know what I have to do" I said.

"I'll show you. Come on" she said breaking free from my hold. I watched her go as her hips swayed from side to side. She turned back to look at me.

"You coming?" she asked. I nodded dumbly and followed her.

She went to a cupboard and got out something that looked like dog bisects. She handed me them

"These are horse treats your going to need them" she said and then walked up to the pen where my horse was.

I heard banging coming from the inside. I guess she really doesn't like it in there.

"Put one of the treats in your hand and walk up to her very slowly. Say things to her in a calming voice and offer her the treat. It might take a while but when she takes the treat try petting her on the nose very lightly" she told me.

"What am I supposed to say to a horse" I asked confused.

"Just say hello and introduce yourself" she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She talks about it like I was going to be talking to a human. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just do it" she sighed and went away.

I sighed and put one of the treats in my hand. I slowly walked up to the door of her pen. I held out my hand. Freesia stopped struggling around and looked at me.

"Hello" I said softly. "My name is Edward" god I feel stupid.

I kept saying things like 'your ok' and shit like that.

I finally reached her. She sniffed my hand and shook her head.

She snorted loudly and stomped her front leg onto the ground. She looked at me angrily.

I held out my hand a bit more. She sniffed again and took a step forward.

She inhaled loudly and took a small step back again.

After about ten minutes of her going back and forth the arm was getting sore. But she finally took a long step forward and took the treat from my hand.

I smiled lightly. God what's wrong with me I'm actually happy cause some animal took some food from my hand. I lifted my hand and petted its nose.

This she didn't like very much. She neighed and took large steps backwards. I sighed in annoyance.

"That was good" said a voice behind me. It was Bella.

"You will just have to do that for a few more days" she said.

I groaned loudly in frustration.

"Did you think taming a wild horse was going to be easy" she asked amused.

"Well I thought it would be a bit faster." I admitted.

"Unbelievable" she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is?" I asked. She smirked.

"It unbelievable at how naïve you town folks are. You're not good at anything on a farm are you?" she said shaking her head.

I smirked and took a step forward. "No but there are other things I'm _very_ good at" I said in a low voice.

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"Umm you should go get your siblings" she said looking down and turning around. She stumbled away. I smirked to myself.

At least that was a small victory.


End file.
